


and the flags are all dead at the top of their poles

by blackfilm



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Anachronistic, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips, Songfic, майндфак, условный пейринг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Один раз Ллойд Хенрид совершил доброе дело, но это ничего не изменило.(сонгфик по мотивам "The Dead Flag Blues" пост-роковой группы Godspeed You! Black Emperor)





	and the flags are all dead at the top of their poles

_And I'll sleep in the sea, and I'll wait there beneath  
The mud and forgotten dreams and disease_

Swans, “Mother's Milk”

  
  
  
Шины споро шуршали по асфальту, с каждой отмеренной часами секундой приближая их к пункту назначения, и в данный момент Ллойд заплатил бы любую сумму, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от этого гиблого места. Руку бы отдал. Что уж там, он бы и кое-что посущественнее отдал, если б потребовалось. Рубашка на спине взмокла от липкого пота, и виной тому была совсем не летняя жара. Он поерзал в кресле, пытаясь избавиться от мерзкого, скручивающего кишки узлом ощущения. 

Он чувствовал себя как на какой-то кошмарной школьной экскурсии или в парке аттракционов, где на ошалевшего ребенка выплывают все новые развлечения, от которых невозможно отвести взгляд. Ллойд боролся с собой, но не мог не смотреть в окно, где мимо мерно проплывали фонарные столбы, украшенные к Четвертому июля каким-то безумным декоратором.

– Ты не в настроении для рок-н-ролла, Ллойд? Включи радио.

– Просто скажи: зачем нам туда, а?

– Если я расскажу, это не будет сюрпризом.

Флэгг расплылся в улыбке, обнажая ровные белые зубы, и Ллойд поспешил отвернуться. Возможно, вид разлагающихся человеческих останков был не такой уж плохой альтернативой. В конце концов, все познается в сравнении.

Флэгг выгнал его из-за руля получасом раньше, еще в пригороде. Место как с картинки в рекламном буклете: ряд одинаковых аккуратных светлых домиков, и у всех одинаковые коричневые крыши – чистенькие, свежие, как игрушечные. И везде, заметил Ллойд, были задернуты шторы на окнах. Они ехали медленно, солнце палило нещадно, а деревья, высаженные по обочинам, были недостаточно высоки, чтобы укрыть улицу в тени.

Ллойд заметил кое-что еще, пока они ползли по раскаленному асфальту. На улицах тут не было трупов.

– Может быть, они умерли дома.

Ллойд вздрогнул и перехватил взгляд Флэгга в зеркале заднего вида. Как вспышкой, его озарило _пониманием_ – представлением о всех трупах, сложенных за игрушечными окошками, в светлых спальнях и на вычищенных до зеркального блеска кухнях. Скрытых с глаз, но до ужаса реальных. И глядя на безжизненные запертые окна, он ощутил нечто похожее на приступ паники.

– Остановись тут.

Как только Ллойд припарковался, Флэгг выскочил из «даймлера» и устремился к дому за стриженными темно-зелеными кустами, чеканя шаг, как будто ему не терпелось проверить свою гипотезу. Ллойд догнал его на заднем дворе, заранее морщась от запаха и извлекая из заднего кармана платок.

– Матерь божья, – пробормотал он бесцветно, переводя взгляд с одного тела в луже засохшей крови на другое.

– О, я уверен, что она тут не при чем. Это огнестрельные ранения.

Флэгг поддел носком сапога верхнее тело в куче, оказавшееся белобрысым мальчишкой лет семи. Вся его футболка спереди была залита кровью, и рисунок с черепашками-ниндзя был под ней почти не виден. Флэгг наклонился к нему и зачем-то залез пальцами в рот.

– Нет языка, – сказал он Ллойду с непонятным воодушевлением. – Эй, ну не стой соляным столбом, сделай что-нибудь полезное. Я пойду осмотрю дом.

Ллойд взглянул на слипшуюся в сосульки челку мальчика, потом присел и оглядел скол в тротуарной плитке – выбитый пулей, очевидно. Он прошел к альпийской горке, но не нашел там ничего интересного, кроме нескольких следов – отпечатки то ли крупных ботинок, то ли сапог пересекали ее прямо поперек. Раздавленные мелкие цветы покоились во вмятинах.

Вновь потревоженные мухи поднялись целым роем. Преодолевая брезгливость, Ллойд обшарил карманы убитого мужчины в летах, – должно быть, отца семейства. В бумажнике он нашел удостоверение личности на имя Дугласа Эндрю Мастерсона, пару кредиток и фото с женщиной и двумя детьми на пляже. Загорелые лица беззаботно улыбались в камеру. "Они, должно быть, были счастливы", – подумал он и сам удивился этой мысли. Какое ему дело до их счастья? Богатые ублюдки. Пусть горят в аду со всех их сраными грилями, семейными днями рождения, уик-эндами на побережье и наваристыми счетами в банке. Он точно не будет плакать.

Но что-то выбивалось из общей картины. Он снова взглянул на фото, потом на раздутые лица трупов. Это была не та семья. Никакого блондинистого пацана. И женщина была совсем не похожа.

Он заглянул, скорее по инерции, в отдел для купюр и вздрогнул, увидев кровь. Он был весь пропитан кровью, и кровь была внутри. Ллойд отбросил бумажник в сторону.

– Блядь, кровь совсем свежая, – крикнул он Флэггу. – Если тут обосновались какие-то чокнутые психопаты, они могут вернуться в любой момент!

Чья-то ладонь зажала ему рот, и он панически дернулся из хватки, пока каким-то шестым чувством не понял, что это Флэгг. 

– Они не вернутся, – сказал ему на ухо голос. – К моему большому сожалению. Но кричать все равно не надо.

Ллойд согласно кивнул, все еще с зажатым ртом, и Флэгг отпустил его. Ллойд отступил вперед и развернулся, глядя на Флэгга с опаской, но тот был по-прежнему оживлен и позитивен. Прямо-таки светился радостью.

– Я поведу, – объявил он и протянул руку.

Ллойд уронил ключи в гладкую, лишенную линий ладонь.

Когда они отъезжали, он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть клубы черного дыма, поднимающиеся над игрушечной темно-коричневой крышей.

***

– Включай.

Почему он не мог включить сам? Впрочем, Ллойд не собирался вникать в мотивы Флэгга, вместо этого он послушно потянулся и нажал кнопку, – радио ожило, потрескивая. Он покрутил ручку приемника, ловя сплошной белый шум на всех частотах – где-то громче, где-то тише. 

– Не похоже, чтобы... – начал было он, и тут сквозь помехи чудесный образом прорезался чистый, сильный голос. Ллойд так и замер, не отнимая руку.

– ...но гражданам, соблюдающим комендантский час, не грозит никакая опасность. Они скажут вам, что время жатвы придет в неурочный час, но это речи дьявола, и змеиный язык во рту у него, и источает он ложь, сладкую как мед, но горькую как полынь для поверивших ему. Дьявол вложил слова в уста их, и Бог да запечатает те уста раскаленной свинцовой печатью. Да будут раздроблены кости их, и вырваны внутренности их, и брошены шакалам на поругание...

– Это что, «Семейное радио»*? – поинтересовался Флэгг. Ллойд подавил нервный смешок и пригляделся к шкале приемника: – Что-то местное, кажется. Сто два и семь FM.

– ...Вошедшие в град на холме нечестивцы – горе им! Они пожалеют о том роковом дне, когда родились они на грешной земле. Каждый шаг их принесет страдания, и в конце пути...

– Нет ничего, кроме башни, – пробормотал Флэгг. Ллойд глянул на него, но ничего не сказал.

– ...будут преданы казни как все нарушители закона. Любой, кто вступит с ними в контакт, будет сочтен предателем и казнен. Вы слышали мое слово, люди.

Трансляция оборвалась, и в салоне автомобиля повисло напряженное гудение. Ллойд уже думал выключить радио, когда раздались первые аккорды «Baby, Can You Dig Your Man?”. Флэгг постукивал по рулю в такт всю дорогу до Восточного Лос-Анджелеса.

Когда они съехали с автомагистрали, первый же перекресток встретил их светофором, на котором висел труп с выпущенными кишками, медленно поворачиваясь вдоль своей оси. Светофор бесстрастно мигал желтым.

Ллойд указал на тело с отвращением. Флэгг затормозил перед перекрестком, глядя вверх:

– Да... любопытно. У них есть электричество.

Они вышли из машины и подошли ближе. Это тело было посвежее чем те, на фонарях, но тоже завернуто в американский флаг, как в саван. Только флаг был целым, не потрепанным, и синий еще не выгорел на солнце. Складывалось впечатление, что кто-то повесил его как предупреждение... или послание.

Почерневшее лицо принадлежало мужчине – это Ллойд мог понять, но прочие детали терялись в беспощадном и скором разложении. Сизые петли кишок, вываленные из живота, напоминали ему спутанные канаты... канатные узлы из гниющей плоти. Ллойд успел сделать пару шагов в сторону, прежде чем его вывернуло наизнанку утренними консервами. Он бросал виноватые взгляды на Флэгга, пока оттирал мерзкий вкус с губ и сплевывал себе под ноги, но все внимание босса было приковано к мертвецу. Он вглядывался в него так жадно, словно пытался найти в вываленных внутренностях решение некой любопытной задачки.

Флэгг обошел светофор кругом.

– Заметил что-нибудь? – спросил он Ллойда.

– Да. Это место – ебанный сумасшедший дом.

– Нет, я имел в виду – у них у всех армейские жетоны. У всех этих людей, я думаю.

Налетевший порыв ветра качнул покойника, и натянутая веревка скрипнула. Ллойд устало мотнул головой:

– И все-таки что мы тут делаем?

– Я ищу кое-что.

– Что именно?

– Пойму, когда увижу. Лады?

– Лады, – пробормотал Ллойд.

Выбора у него особо и не было. Куда бы ни отправился Флэгг, он должен был его сопровождать: реши Флэгг спуститься в ад, Ллойд, наверное, озаботился бы выбором крема от загара. Они были повязаны – он вручил Флэггу свою жизнь в момент выбора между жизнью и смертью тогда, в тюрьме Феникса, и отчетливо понимал это. Он испытывал некоторый душевный подъем при мыслях о своей избранности, но не находил в них утешения, особенно в такие моменты, – лишенные конечной цели, простых действий, понятных приказов. Без инструкции к действию он чувствовал себя неуверенно, как ребенок на тонком льду озера, и каждый шаг его, казалось, грозил погибелью.

***

В городе, однако, они висельников больше не встретили, и Ллойд возблагодарил господа в сердце своем. Мертвецы нервировали его.

Они проезжали мимо разбитых витрин, мимо закрытых магазинов, исполосованных граффити с проклятиями и непристойностями, но попадались среди них и необычные: ребенок с черными дырами вместо глаз, а внизу надпись – ОТВЕЧЕННЫЕ МОЛИТВЫ, рисунки радиоантенны в огне, закорючки-символы, похожие на арабский.

И никаких трупов на улицах.

Как и живых.

– Где все люди? – не вытерпел Ллойд, когда они остановились в длинной тени у «Международного ювелирного центра». Пальмы загадочно шелестели листьями где-то в вышине над ними.

– Разве ты не мечтал в детстве, чтобы все люди разом исчезли? Раз – и их нет! Один взмах волшебной палочки.

– Никогда.

Он и правда никогда не думал о таком. Не мог представить, чтобы мир вдруг опустел, чтобы все человеческое существование сузилось до одной его теплой точки, мигающей в темноте, как сигнальный маяк на побережье. Это было бы страшно одиноко.

– Но это ведь такая свобода. Знаешь, мы могли бы отправиться куда угодно, – сказал Флэгг так удивленно, будто только что это осознал. – Все дороги мира открыты для нас. Вот куда бы ты хотел, Ллойд?

– Я не знаю. Никогда не думал об этом. Майами, наверное. Или Мексика... до всего этого. – Он подумал о Поуке, и как выстрел из револьвера снес ему половину лица. Бедный старина Поук. Пропустил все веселье.

– Я бы хотел оказаться в Вашингтоне, – доверительно сообщил Флэгг. – Плюнуть в раздутую рожу господину президенту. Они совсем не заботились о простых парнях вроде тебя и меня, а, Ллойд? Надутые говнюки.

– Хорошо представляю, как встаю ему на прогнившую грудную клетку – и она трещит и проваливается под моим весом. – Флэгг изобразил встревоженность: – Разложение в высших кругах власти достигло предела! Кто-нибудь, позвоните прессе!

– Говорят, первая леди умерла прямо за обеденным столом. До последнего отказывалась верить, что костлявая дышит ей в затылок, а потом раз – и упала лицом в пудинг, – он показал жестом подскакивания пудинга.

– Расслабься, я все выдумал, – усмехнулся он, заметив реакцию Ллойда. Ллойд покачал головой и стал разматывать пищевую пленку с бургера, который он достал из сумки на заднем сидении.

– На самом деле она упала лицом в суп-пюре с моллюсками. Я поднял ее голову за волосы, посмотрел в лицо, а потом отпустил. Брызги во все стороны. Прямо на белоснежной скатерти. Я вытер об край руки – очень гладкая. Как шелк.

Флэгг придвинулся ближе и понизил голос: – Но не такая гладкая, как она была внутри.

Ллойд решил, что он не так уж голоден и отложил бургер в сторону. Флэгг рассмеялся в голос, запрокинув голову, – он выглядел совершенно счастливым и беззаботным, как будто мир вокруг не катился в тартарары, и он не был частью этого процесса, никогда не был – нет, он был просто путником, путешествующим из точки А в точку Б, туристом, осматривающим достопримечательности. Говорите, здесь была целая цивилизация? Как жаль, что я не застал.

***

Рядом с супермаркетом «Валларта» Флэгг притормозил и съехал на парковку. 

– Что, мы за пиццей? – меланхолично поинтересовался Ллойд, и только затем увидел еще одно граффити, на этот раз на большом биллборде над парковкой. Изображало оно перевернутый вверх ногами флаг, нарисованный неумелой рукой, а поверх шла размашистая надпись белым: ПОСЛЕДНИЕ ДНИ.

– Явно не про большую распродажу, а? – подмигнул ему Флэгг. Ллойд чертыхнулся, вылез из «даймлера» и пошел за ним. Птицы щебетали под вечерним розовеющим, но все еще ярким солнцем, зеленая трава пробивалась в трещинах старого асфальта – пока еще робко, но всего через год, думал Ллойд с возрастающим изумлением, это место будет не узнать. Он никогда не задумывался прежде о хрупкости всего, созданного человеком. Он вообще прежде мало задумывался – как-то не представлялось случая.

Он ожидал, что Флэгг пойдет внутрь, вместо этого тот обогнул магазин снаружи, прошел вдоль высокой стены и свернул во внутренний заезд, где в обычное время разгружались трейлеры. Сейчас там стояла пара здоровенных грузовиков без признаков жизни, и Флэгг поднялся на подножку одного из них и заглянул в кабину. Спрыгнул обратно и поманил Ллойда за собой:

– Попробуем открыть сзади.

Они обошли трейлер, и после минутной заминки Ллойд сообразил, как именно вывинчиваются стойки. Он повернул ручку и осторожно потянул на себя правую створку, – из открывшейся темноты пахнуло дымным холодом.

– Я подсажу, – подбодрил его Флэгг. Ллойд прикусил губу и, помедлив, оттолкнулся от его сцепленных рук, чтобы залезть внутрь. Потом протянул руку и помог подняться самому Флэггу. Они встали у входа, и когда глаза их привыкли к темноте, различили угловатые замороженные туши, свешивающиеся с потолка контейнера. Флэгг нашарил брелок-фонарик в кармане и прошел вперед – каждый его шаг отзывался гулким эхом в замкнутом пространстве, потоки пара завихрялись вокруг его фигуры.

– А вот и люди.

Он подсветил одну из туш с краю, и Ллойду показалось, что пол покачнулся. Спрессованная со льдом, обращенная в камень, это все равно определенно была человеческая рука... нет, целый человеческий бок с торчащими белыми ребрами. 

Флэгг нагнулся и поднял что-то с пола, покрутил продолговатую штуку и протянул ему: – Не хочешь кусочек? Прости-прости, неудачная шутка.

Сизый заиндевевший предмет был замороженной ногой.

***

Заночевали они в атриуме Беверли-центра. 

Флэгг избрал место для ночлега недалеко от главного входа, посреди мелких кафешек и забегаловок, у неработающего фонтана. Он без труда разломал на дрова деревянные стулья, окружившие опустевшие навсегда столики, и разжег огонь прямо на полированных плитах пола. Ллойд хмуро наблюдал из спальника, как он раскладывает пасьянс в свете костра. В полутьме обычный торговый молл становился чем-то чуждым и странным, подобно загадочному механизму из прошлого, назначение которого никто не смог бы понять. Длинные тени плясали вокруг них, и непривычная тишина царила над миром.

– Мы здесь ненадолго, – сказал Флэгг в пространство и затем сгреб карты и убрал в дорожный мешок.

Костер потрескивал и чадил. Ллойд долго боролся с желанием заговорить. 

– Что за хуйня была там? – напряженно спросил он наконец. – В морозильном контейнере.

– Я же сказал. Люди.

– Но зачем их, – его голос прервался. – Зачем замораживать?

– Зачем замораживают еду? Чтобы дольше хранить, Ллойд. А теперь спи.

Сон был плохим.

В этом сне Лос-Анджелес горел, но он почти не чувствовал жара. Огонь был высоко, на вершинах небоскребов, и небо озарялось оранжевыми всполохами. Пространство перед ним было заполнено искаженными и перекрученными металлическими конструкциями, прихотливо изогнутыми неведомой силой, и он знал откуда-то, что это кладбище автомобилей – последнее пристанище. Он обернулся, и увидел неподалеку их «даймлер» – но «даймлер» был уже охвачен огнем, черная краска пузырилась и лопалась, расплавленные шины стекали по ободам колес, и кто-то произнес проникновенно: _вместе до конца, Ллойд?_ И он ответил: _да._ И Флэгг сказал: _тогда иди ко мне._ Он стоял на вершине горы, и когда Ллойд с сомнением сделал шаг в его сторону, то почувствовал, что что-то цепко ползет вверх по его ноге и подбирается к ширинке – омерзительный скорпион, он смахнул его с воплем, и обнаружил, что это вовсе не гора, что они посреди огромной ямы, заполненной живыми змеями и скорпионами, и Ллойд дернулся в ужасе, он отшатнулся, он скользил по извивающимся телам и бесконечно падал в пустоту, а Флэгг смеялся.

Он дернулся и проснулся.

Флэгг лежал, отвернувшись от него, в своем спальном мешке. Обычно он вообще не спал. Сидел всю ночь у костра, то ли спя с открытыми глазами, то ли медитируя. Но, видимо, даже... таким людям, как Флэгг, иногда нужно спать.

Ллойд свернул мешок, тихонько, стараясь не шуметь, и перебрался спать в машину. Сидение протяжно скрипело пружинами, пока он ворочался с боку на бок.

Он не знал, почему, но, как животное, ощущал, что рядом с Флэггом он сейчас не в безопасности: что-то могло произойти, что-то низко висящее над головой, как мутное осеннее небо, некие неуловимые токи в атмосфере, от которых тонкие волоски на загривке вставали дыбом, – он чувствовал себя приговоренным, и, как животное, он уполз, скрылся в норе, скрылся из виду и тогда почувствовал облегчение – тень простерлась над ним, но прошла мимо, унося с собою запах смерти и, может быть, вещей, худших чем смерть.

Он спал и больше не видел снов.

Проснувшись, в первый момент он никак не мог понять, где находится. Потом в голове прояснилось, и он стал подниматься, потягивая здорово затекшие ноги и потирая шею, и вздрогнул, заметив лицо.

Лицо висело снаружи, будто прилепившись к стеклу задней двери. У него был расплющенный нос и розовые щеки. Светлые, широко распахнутые глаза наблюдали за ним. Заметив, что его обнаружили, лицо резко отлепилось и исчезло.

– Эй! – Ллойд быстро подвинулся и распахнул заднюю дверь. – Эй, постой! Вернись!

Он расслышал только удаляющийся мелкий топот. Кто бы это ни был, общаться он был не расположен.

– Сумасшедший дом, – пробормотал он и яростно потер лицо. 

Он не сказал Флэггу об утреннем визитере, хотя колебался, стоит ли. Но сон был еще свеж в его памяти, и он счел с каким-то обиженным, детским упрямством, что если Флэгг скрывает от него что-то, то и у него могут быть свои секреты. Они завтракали в молчании, Флэгг достал карту и делал в ней какие-то пометки красным карандашом.

Ровно в девять утра неожиданно включилось электричество, и фонтан судорожно забил за их спинами. Ллойд подошел к нему и долго смотрел на грязную желтую пену, собиравшуюся у падающих струй. Потом задрал голову: все четыре этажа молла замерли в торжественном и скорбном молчании, свет падал через застекленную крышу и бликовал на светлых парапетах, как в каком-нибудь музее.

– Пора двигать, – поторопил его Флэгг. – Они, скорее всего, врубают его для своих трансмиссий.

Он шел впереди Ллойда по направлению к подземной парковке, когда вдруг остановился, будто напоролся на невидимую стену.

– Так-так, а это что у нас за красавица? Почему мы прячемся, а, золотце?

Ллойд осторожно шагнул из-за его спины и тоже заметил ребенка, прячущегося за широким низким диванчиком для отдыха. 

– Иди сюда, не бойся.

Флэгг похлопал себя по ноге, будто подзывая собаку. Девочка не двинулась с места, только ниже наклонила голову – спутанные отросшие волосы совсем закрыли лицо.

Флэгг усмехнулся и шагнул к ней, и Ллойд, не совсем понимая, что именно делает, уцепился за его рукав. 

– Без обид, Р. Ф., но позволь лучше мне, – голос прозвучал хрипло, и в горле вдруг пересохло. Флэгг посмотрел на него, пристально, и Ллойд отчетливо понял, что ему это так или иначе припомнят, но хмыкнул и снисходительно отошел в сторону. Даже показал на девочку, мол, давай, вперед, ковбой.

Ллойд облизнул губы и шагнул к ней. Девочка не шевельнулась. Он шагнул ближе, проклиная все на свете.

– Привет, – сказал он. – Тебе не страшно тут одной? Мы с другом из Лас-Вегаса, проездом. Странная херня у вас тут творится.

На слове «херня» девочка на долю секунды вскинула глаза и тут же опустила. Ллойд почувствовал себя увереннее.

– Мы не причиним тебе вреда, честно. Я... я подойду, ладно? – он обошел диван и осторожно сел на пол так, чтобы видеть ее лицо. Она косо посмотрела на него из-под волос и снова уткнулась подбородком в грудь. Ллойд увидел, что она сжимает что-то в объятиях. Что-то серое.

– Это кто у тебя, твой приятель? Не покажешь?

Она медленно, очень медленно отцепила левую руку и так же гипнотически медленно поднесла большой палец ко рту и засунула в рот. Ллойду стало не по себе. Он вгляделся в серый предмет и увидел, что это был игрушечный котик, когда-то белый, теперь потрепанный до серого цвета.

– Как его зовут? Что он любит есть?

Она не отвечала. Глаза у нее были пустые как у зомби, глубокие тени залегли под ними. На вид ей было лет десять, не больше. Одежда вся грязная, в пятнах.

Ллойд протянул было руку за котиком, но она отшатнулась от него, как от чумы. Он беспомощно оглянулся на Флэгга, тот стоял поодаль, выбивая одну карту из пачки, и насмешливо улыбался.

Он предпринял последнюю попытку:

– Меня зовут Ллойд.

По-прежнему никакой реакции. С тем же успехом он мог пытаться разговорить манекен. Он вздохнул и поднялся с пола, машинально отряхнул джинсы, и уже собирался идти, когда до него донеслось тихое, как вздох:

– Кейти.

Он оглянулся, и теперь она смотрела на него, а не сквозь него. Глаза у нее были огромные, светло-светло-серые. Он не нашел ничего лучше, как спросить: – Ты живешь здесь, Кейти? 

Она кивнула, медленно и торжественно, и вновь опустила голову и погрузилась в себя. Ллойд понял, что вряд ли добьется от нее чего-то большего. Он попросил у Флэгга его мешок, вскрыл одну из консервных банок и поставил у ее ног.

– Я оставлю ему, ладно? – сказал он Кейти. – Вдруг ему понравится.

– Можно прослезиться, – подал голос Флэгг. – Очень трогательно. Теперь мы можем двигаться, или ты останешься играть со своей умственно отсталой подружкой?

Ллойд развернулся к нему – возможно, слишком резко. 

– Какие игры ты любишь, Ллойд? – Флэгг двинулся ближе с обманчивой легкостью, текучий как вода. – В прятки, в догонялки, или, может, в доброго доктора?

– Я скажу, какие не люблю. Ебанутые попытки трахнуть мой мозг, вот какие! Каждый божий день! Какого хера ты делаешь в моих снах? Я что, заслужил гребаные кошмары? Что тебе вообще от меня надо?! Чего ты добиваешься?!

Он захлопнул рот, поняв с запозданием, что наговорил лишнего. После такой тирады Ллойд со страхом ожидал всякого, но реакция Флэгга повергла его в ступор: недоверие на лице Флэгга сменилось удивлением, а затем он просто расхохотался.

– То есть ты решил, – он покрутил рукой у виска, – ты _подумал_ и решил, что я прокрадываюсь в твои сны по ночам? О святая простота. Извини, друг, но в этом мало интереса. Ненавижу огорчать людей, но раз уж зашла речь – ты так себе в плане... как бы это сказать? Привлекательности. Кому нужны твои сны?

Похоже было, что он говорит правду, и Ллойд усомнился в своих выводах – на секунду ему даже стало стыдно. Он отогнал стыд, вспомнив злость, вспомнив ощущения от постоянной растерянности и блуждания впотьмах, и покачал головой:

– Делай что хочешь, я никуда не пойду, пока не скажешь, зачем мы тут.

– Ты вообще слышал их? Проповедь от пастора Двинутого? Нужно найти чертово радио. Если оно местное, то должно быть где-то поблизости.

– Может, они захватили частоту, а сами давно в другом месте, – возразил Ллойд, который мало что знал о радио, но внезапный дух противоречия был сильней.

– Есть только одно место, – терпеливо объяснил ему Флэгг, – облюбованное ими, и мы его найдем.

– Бурбанк.

Они оба обернулись. Девчонка посмотрела на них и повторила, тонким и невыразительным голоском:

– С вами говорит Бурбанк. Сто два и семь. Три четыреста. Западная Олив-авеню.

Ллойд снова присел и осторожно взял ее за плечи. Она продолжала:

– Лучшие решения для вашего бизнеса только в Кайзер-плаза.

– Что ты сказала? Про Бурбанк?

– Мы причиняем боль для вашего блага! Они шли долиной смерти! Долиной тени! – она вырвалась и закрыла лицо руками.

Флэгг уже сверялся с картой:

– Оставь ее, я знаю, где это.

– Кейти, слушай, – Ллойд не знал, слушает ли она его и слышит ли вообще. – Мы сейчас уйдем, но обещаю, что мы вернемся. Сиди тут, ладно?

Она ничего не ответила. Он оглянулся на нее несколько раз, пока уходил. Она даже не шелохнулась – как тонкая статуэтка, вырезанная из светлого дерева.

– Бурбанк недалеко. В двенадцати милях к северо-западу от города, – сообщил Флэгг. Ллойд поглядывал в зеркала, сдавая задом, чтобы не задеть колонны парковки.

– Ты не думаешь, что это может быть ловушка?

– Конечно, это ловушка, – констатировал Флэгг как само собой разумеющееся.

Ллойд от неожиданности бросил педаль, и их машина дернулась и заглохла. Он повернулся к Флэггу. «Я-просто-не-верю-в-эту-херню», – как бы говорило его выражение лица. Флэгг мягко усмехнулся и взял его за плечо:

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты ничего не боялся. Не бойся и верь мне, Ллойд, и у нас все получится.

Ллойд неосознанно поежился. Флэгг убрал руку.

– Как тогда, помнишь? Не спать на посту, не забывать о долге? Сможешь?

– Я выполню все, что хочешь, только гарантируй мне кое-что.

– Все, что угодно, друг мой.

– Потом, после всего... мы возьмем ее с собой.

– Конечно! Кто бы мог оставить ребенка в таком месте?

 

***

И опять это чувство: карусель, бесконечная карусель, головокружение и кислый привкус рвоты.

Он не был уверен, не спит ли он наяву – жираф, покачивая длинной шеей, переходил трассу перед их автомобилем. Его шкура была не оранжевая, как Ллойд видел на картинках – скорее бледно-желтая, как осенняя листва. Темные пятна широко расходились на ней, изломанной формы, как после кракелюрного лака. Он притормозил, и жираф тоже остановился и посмотрел на них. Нижняя челюсть у него шевелилась, как будто он что-то пережевывал.

Когда показались игривые зебры, похожие на низкорослых лошадок, он понял, что это все-таки не бредовый сон об Африке, – просто кто-то выпустил обитателей Лос-Анджелесского зоопарка на свободу.

– А львы там были? – беспомощно спросил он Флэгга, и тот пожал плечами – кто знает.

В Бурбанке они увидели человека: он убегал от них через газон и перескочил через низкую ограду так, что только пятки сверкали. Видели они и трупы, в брошенных тачках и прямо на улицах. Зрелище, еще месяц назад бы повергшее Ллойда в ужас, теперь стало привычным и даже комфортным: это были хорошие, спокойные трупы, трупы умерших от супергриппа. Раздутые шеи и никаких гребаных пулевых отверстий.

Олив-авеню, широченная, с ее дурацкими стрижеными кустами, мелкими мотелями и дешевыми закусочными, никак не кончалась. По мере приближения к их цели двухэтажные дома сменились многоэтажными офисными зданиями и деловыми центрами. Ллойд видел даже вывеску дома престарелых, обсаженного вокруг какими-то стремными соснами. 

Флэгг сверялся по карте со всеми зелеными указателями, и на пересечении с Лима-стрит приказал остановиться у бежевого здания в пять этажей, с виду самого обычного бизнес-центра.

– Заехать в паркинг? – предложил он, заметив съезд вниз.

– Нет, оставь прямо тут. 

Ллойд повиновался. Выключив двигатель, он неуверенно потянулся к бардачку, где, как он помнил, лежал восьмизарядный револьвер. Флэгг шлепнул его сложенной картой по руке.

– Насилие – это не решение, Ллойд. 

Но едва направившись к стеклянным дверям входа, они оба остановились, прислушиваясь к какому-то нарастающему звуку. Это был автомобиль, еще один, и он приближался. Ллойда обуял ужас, он умоляюще воззрился на Флэгга и готов был бежать внутрь по первому его слову. Флэгг, однако, медлил. Он резко повернул голову в сторону паркинга, и будто в ответ на его движение оттуда выбежали трое людей с оружием. Они были одеты в светлую военную униформу и двигались четко и слаженно: двое впереди, один сзади, не перекрывая друг другу обзор.

– Не стреляйте! – крикнул им Флэгг. – Мы сдаемся!

Он склонил голову, но Ллойд успел заметить, что на губах у него играла усмешка. «Какого черта», – метались мысли в его голове, как стая испуганных птиц. – «Какого хуя он вообще творит».

Флэгг поднял руки, расставил ноги пошире и медленно опустился на колени на асфальт, – движение странно чувственное. Ллойд последовал его примеру, пусть и не так грациозно.

– Не бойся, – тихо сказал ему Флэгг, пока военные, часто перебирая высокими ботинками, все ближе подкрадывались к ним. – Помни: ты не один.

И успокаивающий голос его был странным. Ллойд не выдержал и обернулся, так и не опуская рук, – и моргнул, не поверив своим глазам. 

– Эй! Где второй сукин сын? – крикнул задний солдат, и двое других встали как вкопанные. Они оглядывались с подозрением, но и Ллойда из виду не выпускали. – Куда он подевался?

Двое осматривались, бестолково поводя автоматическими винтовками в разные стороны, третий держал его на мушке, прищурившись, и Ллойд подумал, зажмурясь, "Пожалуйста, пусть будет быстро, пожалуйста, господи, только быстро".

Он не был обижен на Флэгга за то, что тот бросил его. Нечего было обижаться на естественный ход вещей: в конце концов, кем был его босс и кем был он? Он знал свое место, но все-таки не понимал, зачем Флэгг оставил его _им._ Было ли это наказанием за действительно ужасный проступок, который Ллойд даже не заметил за собой? Что тут скажешь, он никогда не был достаточно умен. Но он думал, что его преданность сможет компенсировать этот недостаток.

– Где второй, мать твою? – качнул третий стволом в его сторону.

– Я не знаю, – ответил Ллойд, искренне.

– Лучше б знать тебе, – с угрозой заметил третий. Он был невысоким, круглолицым, и ежик на его голове отливал рыжиной в солнечном свете.

Военный внедорожник с тарахтением подъехал со стороны моста и без труда забрался на тротуар, перекрыв дорогу их «даймлеру». Оттуда выскочили еще четверо – одетые более свободно, без бронежилетов, униформа на них перемежалась обычными футболками или цветастыми банданами. Чернявый, небритый, с квадратной челюстью был у них, судя по всему, за главного. Рыжий кивнул ему, не отдавая честь, и доложил:

– С ним был второй, и он как сквозь землю провалился. Я такой херни еще не видел, серж.

– Что значит – провалился? – чернявый подошел ближе, смерил Ллойда взглядом с ног до головы. Ллойд невольно поежился, встретив его темные глаза, и чернявый блеснул белыми зубами в многообещающей улыбке.

– Да как в фокусе: только что был – и нету. Может, проверить студию?

– Мы проверим тут все, Микки. И студию, и парковку – мы достанем его из-под земли, если потребуется. Ты совсем не главный парень, да? – обратился он к Ллойду. – Угодил ты в передрягу.

Его ощупали и вынули все содержимое карманов, на запястьях у него защелкнулись наручники, после чего ему помогли забраться в большой двухдверный «шеви». С обеих сторон к нему подсели солдаты, один – уже знакомый рыжий, другой кто-то новый, незнакомый здоровяк, тоже заросший светлой щетиной. На шее у него болтался черный платок с теми самыми арабскими закорючками.

– Тепло и уютно, как в Эль-Чоррильо*, – заметил рыжий, и здоровяк хохотнул, явно понимая шутку.

– За что вы пристрелили того типа с семьей? – Ллойд напрягся, вспоминая имя. – Мастерсона?

Рыжий почесал затылок.

– Мастерсон решил поиграть в список Шиндлера, вот же чокнутый сукин сын. Прятал людей и переправлял из города по-тихому. В ваш Вегас, кстати, тоже.

– Думал, что мы не узнаем, – вставил здоровяк.

– Но мы его нашли, потому что он здорово обосрался и Уокер засек его перемещения. И дружка твоего найдем, будь уверен.

Рыжий наклонился поближе к Ллойду. От него пахло чем-то приторно сладким, как кленовый сироп или сливочные конфеты: – Слышал бы ты его визг перед смертью. Орал, пока связки не лопнули.

Он осклабился, а Ллойд с тоской подумал об одном лекарственном растении. Вот что ему бы сейчас помогло расслабиться.

Он думал, что они повезут его куда-то, но вместо этого в окно постучали, его снова вывели из машины, и хмурый сержант распорядился отвести его внутрь здания. Внутри его усадили на диван в фойе и будто забыли о нем. Новые лица приходили и уходили, переговаривались вполголоса, почти не обращая на него внимания. Дважды он просился отлить, и его без вопросов конвоировали в туалет, и даже снимали наручники. Но один солдат оставался там же и лениво наблюдал за ним, привалившись к отделанной белым пластиком стене. Шансов сбежать у него практически не было, шансов выжить – тем более. Несмотря на свое положение, он впал в странную апатию, некий полусон ожидания неизвестно чего, и смотрел перед собой, не видя ни фойе, ни стойку ресепшена, ни лифта и лестниц, ведущих наверх.

– О чем мечтаешь, тощая жопа? – плюхнулся рядом с ним рыжий. Он был потный и взъерошенный, словно только что пробежал от Бурбанка до Лос-Анджелеса и обратно.

– О горячем душе, – честно ответил он. Казалось, смысла лгать уже не было.

– Про душ хер знает, но горячо мы тебе устроим, это обещаю. Эй, док, как думаешь, он выдержит? – повернулся рыжий к чернокожему солдату, стоявшему неподалеку, и тот окинул взглядом Ллойда, пожал плечами и пояснил, что это больше зависит от сердца.

И так он вновь оказался в «шеви», зажатым на заднем сидении, и солнце низко висело над горизонтом, когда они двинулись дальше по Олив-авеню. Он почти не следил за дорогой, лишь отметил про себя, как долго они кружили, поднимаясь вверх по холму, – прихотливый серпантин шоссе извивался между раскидистыми деревьями и пальмами, местами открывавшими за собой виды роскошных вилл и садов с буйной растительностью. Один раз они почти переехали кошку – тонкая серая тень метнулась им под колеса, водитель выругался и ударил по тормозам, а тень скользнула мимо и скрылась среди кустов. Другой раз они остановились, чтобы откатить с дороги синий «порш», застывший ровно поперек двух полос. «Порш» вызвал небольшое оживление среди его охранников, и из их переговоров Ллойд понял, что раньше машины тут не было.

Солнце целиком спряталось за холмом, когда они наконец подъехали к высоким черным воротам. Сержант вылез из машины и махнул рукой кому-то, ворота медленно поползли в сторону. Когда они проезжали внутрь между каменных столбов ограды, Ллойд заприметил одного из пары охранников на входе – бородатый и загорелый, тот смотрел сквозь автомобильное стекло, казалось, прямо на него. У него были ярко-голубые глаза, как летнее небо.

Через обширную территорию они прошли на своих двоих, мимо стриженных кустов и треугольных туй, по мощеной гладкими плитами дорожке. К белоснежному двухэтажному дому вели широкие мраморные ступени, уставленные цветами в горшках, но они миновали их и подошли к дому с другой стороны, где плиты чередовались с аккуратными квадратами низкого газона. Ллойд заметил камеры видеонаблюдения над стеклянными дверями, пока рыжий возился с ключами.

Его практически втолкнули внутрь, и повели дальше с шутками и смехом – солдаты заметно повеселели и расслабились, оказавшись внутри. Дом был освещен по минимуму, и Ллойд пару раз запнулся об толстые кабели на полу, – от электрогенераторов, как он подумал. Обстановка соответствовала роскоши снаружи, с выдроченными дизайнерскими штучками типа одной ткани на обивке кресел и стен. Единственное, что портило картину – разбросанные везде пивные банки и мусор. Они пересекли небольшую уютную гостиную с потухшим камином и коровьей шкурой на полу, спустились на пару ступеней вниз и вошли друг за другом в помещение с бассейном.

Полумрак внутри слегка разгоняла прозрачная вода, окрашенная голубой подсветкой. Ллойд опять запнулся об петлю какого-то удлинителя, и сержант дернул его за плечо, провел вперед и усадил на складной стул у края бассейна. Другие расселись по низким лежакам в лаунж-зоне, поставив винтовки между коленями. Вода подсвечивала все вокруг таинственным голубым, светлые блики ползали по их лицам.

Ллойд глянул вниз, и ему показалось, что светилась сама вода, – как будто луна упала в воду. Мелкие пузырьки поднимались из глубины на поверхность. Где-то мерно гудел некий механизм. Солдаты переговаривались между собой, Ллойд разобрал слова «не переборщить с силой, как тогда», затем док подошел и задрал ему штанину, продолжая что-то объяснять другому солдату, тот согласно кивал.

Дверь открылась и к ним присоединились еще трое солдат, подъехавших позже. Они шумно приветствовали друг друга и хлопали по рукам.

– Ребят, мне бы отлить, – сказал Ллойд доку и его напарнику, разматывавшим какие-то тонкие провода.

– Зачем далеко ходить? – вмешался рыжий, стоявший над ними и наблюдавший за работой. – Тут все свои.

Он ухмыльнулся и встал у края, игриво расстегнул молнию ширинки и помочился в бассейн под одобрительные свистки и вопли остальных.

– Что, приятель, все еще не хочешь рассказать нам, где ваш фокусник? – склонился к нему сержант. Его черные глаза поблескивали в полумраке. Ллойд ощутил первый настоящий приступ паники. Все это было взаправду.

– Слушайте, я не знаю его, понимаете? – заговорил он, сбивчиво. – Я даже не знаю, кто он. Кто он на самом деле. Откуда мне знать, где он!

Сержант сокрушенно покачал головой, будто ответ его здорово огорчил. Он собирался что-то сказать доку, но рыжий снова влез: – Парни, подождите. Как вам такой прикол?

Он зашел куда-то за спину Ллойду, и не успел тот обернуться и рассмотреть его, схватил за ворот рубашки и стянул со стула. Стул упал, а рыжий прямо на животе подтащил его к самой кромке бассейна, без труда преодолевая сопротивление Ллойда, и он успел увидеть сияющие пузырьки близко-близко – а потом погрузился лицом прямо в них и ослеп.

Он мычал, подавался назад всем телом, напрягая мускулы, но неумолимая сила стискивала его до синяков и держала под водой – по ощущениям, целую вечность. Наконец та же рука вырвала его вверх из гула воды и грохота сердцебиения – и он втянул в себя воздух, и никак не мог надышаться. Мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу и лезли в глаза. Солдаты улюлюкали и стучали ногами по полу.

– Я не знаю! – хрипло крикнул он, едва отдышавшись. – Ничего не знаю! Клянусь! Все, что я знаю – он не человек! Он может убивать взглядом, и хер знает какие еще трюки.

Возникла ошеломленная пауза, а потом грянул всеобщий хохот. Рыжий смеялся до слез, утирая их с красной рожи. 

– С-супермен из Вегаса... – смог он выдавить из себя и снова заржал. Отсмеявшись, он макнул Ллойда в воду снова. Ворот рубашки не выдержал и треснул, и ему пришлось перехватить Ллойда сначала за шею, а потом поудобнее – за волосы.

В этот раз он держал Ллойда под водой, пока легкие у того не начали разрываться от боли, и он все-таки вдохнул воду, и выкашливал и выблевывал ее на безразличные холодные плиты, лежа на боку, свернувшись калачиком – совершенно обессиленный.

– Я все вам расскажу, – пробормотал Ллойд как только смог говорить. – Только не... не надо больше. Пожалуйста. Все, что хотите.

Он не хотел подохнуть вот так, в одиночестве, среди ржущих ублюдков. Его накрыла волна острой жалости к себе.

Сержант смотрел на его скрюченное тело с небрежным сочувствием и хотел было что-то сказать, когда снаружи донесся какой-то шум. Шум перешел в грохот, затем в скрежет металла и мелодичный звон разбившегося стекла, как будто что-то свалилось сквозь стеклянную крышу. Солдаты повскакивали со своих мест.

– Приготовить оружие, – приказал сержант, собранный и настороженный как зверь. – Вэл и Микки – ко мне. Остальные – в укрытие, и глаз не спускать с двери.

Восторг распирал грудную клетку Ллойда. Торжествующий вопль рвался из ее глубин. Он даже смог неуклюже сесть, не замечая, что дрожит, как в лихорадке.

– Это ОН! Он здесь!

– Заткнись! – ближайший солдат сделал угрожающее движение в его сторону.

– Все так! Он пришел! Он обещал! Ваши сраные пули не возьмут его, тупые вы членоголовые пи...

Что-то сокрушительное сбило его с ног и исключило, кажется, из мира живых на пару минут. Когда пульсирующая темнота слегка рассеялась, осталась пелена в виде густой дымки перед глазами. Он ощущал свои ноги, но словно отдельно от себя, словно на расстоянии десятка футов, и когда кто-то пробежал по ним, он отметил этот факт спокойно, без всякой боли. Крики и выстрелы доносились через плотную вату, забившую ему уши. Он наблюдал с пола – а мог и по телевизору, мог из другой галактики, настолько происходящее не касалось его – как некая тварь, большая и бесформенная, взметнулась откуда-то снизу, припала к рыжему солдату, облепила его тело, и приникла к горлу – и в ту же секунду метнулась в сторону, и это была уже не тьма, а чья-то темная фигура – рыжий упал на колени там же, где стоял, судорожно зажимая дыру в горле, и сквозь его пальцы бил фонтанчик крови, рывками, и почему-то в такт судорожно бьющемуся сердцу Ллойда. Кажется, рыжий тоже что-то кричал, разевая рот, но быстро заткнулся и завалился набок. Под вспышки выстрелов здоровяку справа вывернуло руки, как тряпичной кукле, – Ллойд вяло удивился такой гибкости, – и он комично вытаращил глаза, но автомат так и не выпустил, и, кажется, даже оторванные руки продолжали его сжимать. Остальные поняли, что с такой силой им не совладать, и перегруппировались, отступая спиной к выходу и ощерившись стволами во все стороны. «Цельтесь в тени! – услышал Ллойд нервный голос сержанта. – Не дайте ему приблизиться». Кто-то пустил короткую очередь совсем над головой Ллойда, а потом заорал на одной высокой утомительной ноте и отшвырнул от себя винтовку. «Держать строй, бляди!» – крикнул сержант, но было поздно – паникер ломанулся куда-то через всю комнату, трое оставшихся проводили его светом от фонариков, а затем их световые лучи перекрестились, будто притянутые невидимым магнитом, и искаженные от ужаса лица озарились одновременным огнем залпов.

Тишина, огромная и раскатистая, нарушалась лишь чьими-то далекими всхлипами, и Ллойду представлялся ребенок, скорчившийся в углу амбара, крошечная фигурка, нашедшая приют между лошадьми и овцами. Темнота поднималась куда-то все выше и выше, мимо невидимого потолка, к далеким и ледяным звездам. И он попытался подняться вместе с ней, но нахлынувшие со всех сторон запахи – пороха, крови, страха и безумия – опутали его и связали, намертво приковали к существованию, и он застонал и открыл глаза.

Флэгг, проходя мимо, глянул на него – кровь застыла у него на подбородке темным узором, глаза мерцали таинственным светом. «Луна упала в воду», – хотел он сказать Флэггу, только губы не повиновались ему.

– С возвращением, радость моя, – шепнул Флэгг, склонившись к нему на мгновение, и хищно устремился дальше, расшвыривая мебель, как будто это были картонки. Панические вопли из дальнего угла у лестницы внезапно оборвались. Ллойд предпочел не смотреть, как он сворачивает шею последнему солдату. Он глубоко вздохнул (голову пронзила боль, от которой его замутило) и попытался сесть. Когда сесть не получилось, он с усилием перекатился на бок и заметил рядом с бассейном еще одну человеческую фигуру.

Флэгг тоже ее заметил. Он подходил обратно из темноты медленно, бесшумно, не сводя глаз с чудом уцелевшего солдата.

Одинокий выживший так же медленно, будто нехотя, поднял пистолет, чтобы наставить на Флэгга, но в последний момент рука его изменила движение и поднесла пистолет к собственной голове. Он упер дуло в висок. Его обветренные губы чуть подрагивали среди отросшей бороды, голубые глаза расширились.

И Флэгг заговорил, очень мягко:

– Мартин, Мартин. Посмотри на меня.

Солдат страдальчески сморщился и закрыл глаза. Флэгг сделал шаг вперед.

– Ты видел сны, Мартин?

Он снова распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Флэгга с недоверием. Флэгг успокаивающе протянул к нему руку и сделал еще один осторожный шаг:

– Нет, не отвечай, я знаю, что видел. Я тоже их видел.

Теперь в глазах Мартина появилось что-то вроде надежды. Он облизнул губы и посмотрел на Флэгга более осмысленно.

– Можно сказать, что я твой фанат, Мартин, – Флэгг хихикнул.

Он подошел к Мартину и взял его за руку с оружием, осторожно вынул пистолет и отбросил в сторону. Положил свою руку ему на плечо:

– Отличная работа, солдат.

***

Это была чертовски непростая работа, особенно с раскалывающейся головой и подступающей тошнотой, но она того стоила. Факелы, воткнутые в песок, озаряли часть пляжа, и их пирамида возвышалась прямо по центру, торжественно и мрачно. Флэгг одобрительно улыбнулся ему, хлопнул по плечу и в два шага поднялся на импровизированный помост.

– Итак, вы свободны, жители Лос-Анджелеса! Аллилуйя! – разнесся над толпой бархатный, будто смеющийся голос, усиленный громкоговорителем.

Отсветы огня придавали его лицу вид дикий и первобытный.

– Сегодня я освободил вас, и теперь вы невыносимо свободны... Свобода – это еще и бремя, и очень скоро вы это почувствуете... Но сейчас в ваших сердцах пребывает только радость, не так ли? Сегодня время празднества. Я бы хотел, однако, чтобы за весельем мы не забывали и о долге, ибо сказано в Библии: идите, – он обвел рукой толпу, – идите и проповедуйте, что приблизилось Царствие Небесное.

– Поэтому идите без страха и расскажите всем. Расскажите про подвиг Рэндалла Флэгга, расскажите про судьбу, постигшую этих людей, и что так будет с каждым, кто попытается встать у него на пути, – он выдержал драматическую паузу.

– Они будут преданы огню.

Толпа безмолвствовала.

– Ллойд, факел, – приказал Флэгг.

Ллойд выдернул из песка ближайший факел и поднес к их инсталляции, она вспыхнула мгновенно, осветив весь пляж. Вздох пронесся над толпой. Он быстро отступил, чуть не запнувшись о брошенные пустые канистры, но удержался на ногах и занял свое место позади Флэгга. Жар от костра обжигал спину сквозь тонкую рубашку. Жирный черный дым коптил, казалось, само небо. 

– Спасибо, Ллойд. И спасибо всем за внимание. Доброй ночи!

Но они все стояли и не уходили, потому что каждый боялся уйти первым. Такие тупые, подумал Ллойд. Как овцы.

 

***

Ллойд шел, шел и шел вдоль края океана, совершенно бесцельно. Он уже начерпал полные кроссовки мелкого белого песка, но остановиться было невозможно, как будто в нем работал механический завод, и, упади он на землю, ноги его так и продолжили бы движение – левой, правой, левой, правой, по очереди взрывая песок, копая в нем яму.

Остановился он, только дойдя до темной фигуры. Флэгг обернулся и кивнул ему. Выглядел он совсем обыденно, даже по-человечески устало, и соблазнительно было представить, что _(бойня)_ все это _(безжалостная бойня)_ просто привиделось ему в дурном сне. Ллойд осторожно потрогал вспухшую шишку на затылке от приклада.

Какая-то мысль не давала ему покоя. Пожар, факел, дым, мальчик со слипшимися волосами...

– Ты знал, где найти Мастерсона, – это был не вопрос, утверждение.

– Я знаю много вещей, Ллойд, – Флэгг смотрел вдаль, на огни дальше по побережью, где изгибалась и уходила в гору дорога. – Ты не поверишь, как много.

Лицо его было скрыто темнотой, и Ллойд не задал следующий вопрос. Он задал другой:

– И все это... ради одного человека?

Флэгг кивнул.

– Мои люди очень важны для меня. Каждый человек. Понимаешь?

На поясе у Мартина Ллойд видел отрезанные пальцы и уши. И он бы не удивился, обнаружив там один язык.

– Да, – сказал Ллойд после паузы. – Да, думаю, я понимаю.

Круглая луна отражалась в воде, и блики дрожали, рассыпались и уплывали с волнами, чтобы вновь собраться в ее подобие.

Луна упала в воду, снова подумал он. Может быть, это он упал в воду и не заметил. Может быть, это он падает сквозь толщу воды, все глубже и глубже.

– Где славная Кейтлин?

Ллойд покачал головой, повернулся и пошел к темной воде. 

– Ты передумал?

Флэгг крикнул ему в спину «Ллойд!», но даже тогда он не остановился и не обернулся, продолжая идти вперед, покачиваясь и спотыкаясь.

– Он вернется, – сказал Флэгг и кивнул сам себе, – вернется.

Он проследил за удаляющейся фигурой и подытожил:

– Ему просто нужно время, чтобы побыть в одиночестве.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще несколько, и запрокинул голову с закрытыми глазами.

На него снизошли умиротворение и покой. Это была славная ночь, действительно славная – свежий ветер унес смрад от костра далеко-далеко, без следа растворил где-то в бесконечном звездном куполе, и полная луна покойно воссияла над миром.

Все складывалось как нельзя лучше.


End file.
